The Mad Genius of the Planeswalker Naed
by DarkLordNaed
Summary: Lord Heinrich Strange has spent many years in the lap of luxury after his training as a Planeswalker. However his world is about to take an odd turn when he is visited by fellow Planeswalker Naed. What does this enigmatic sorcerer have planned. Rated M for occasional language and a the occasional horrific scene, and to be on the safe side.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works of fiction used in this fan fiction. The works of fiction within this fan fiction belong to their rightful owners. The only thing that I own is the original characters and the plot.**

This is going to be my first attempt at writing fan fiction, as a way to write down the ideas that form in my mind. This story will only vaguely reference characters from the various universes that will be incorporated into this fan fiction and the main characters will be my OCs (Original Characters). Please note that this is not that I consider my characters superior the others but rather because I work best with my own characters, whereas when I write pre existing characters there is a chance I will write them out of character.

The layout of this story was based on Bram Stoker's "Dracula", as it is written through various journal entries and letters. It should be note that the other universes used in this are not so much visited so much as elements from those universes are brought into the primary universe.

The themes of this story:

The Corruption caused by Power

Madness (Especially when relating to Knowledge and Power)

The Fall of the Mighty

Universes used in this pseudo crossover:

_Magic the Gathering_ (The major Universe, it is used to explain how the main characters receive several plot devices)

_Star Wars_

_Final Fantasy 7_

_Sorcery_ (A game book series written by Steve Jackson who co authored the Fighting Fantasy game books)

_Sims_ (Silly I know but it is only vaguely mentioned as an explanation)

_Yu Gi Oh_

_Call of Cthulhu_ (The board game, although there will be references to the actual Cthulhu Mythos)

I would like to apologise that your favourite characters have not appeared in this and that it barely counts as a crossover or fan fiction. However constructive criticism is much appreciated

Also this story was completed before I actually got a account, however I shall take your criticisms for the next story.

The primary characters are:

**Heinrich Strange:** Heinrich Strange is a Planeswalker of aristocratic blood, known for his arrogance. He shall be our protagonist and shall be elaborated on and going through character development.

**Naed:** The eponymous Planeswalker, his true motives are unknown to all. Yes the character and my username have the same name. No he is not a self insert. Is he a Mary Sue? The first part is intentionally written like that. Whether he is still a Mary Sue by the end is up to your meaning of the word.

Let's get this tale underway shall we…


	2. Chapter 1: The Anticipation

_**Chapter 1: The Anticipation**_

**Letter from Naed to Heinrich Strange**

"Dear Lord Strange

Perhaps you remember me from the academy, perhaps you do not; this is however irrelevant. The purpose of my letter is to tell you that I wish to see an old friend of mine.

There are many things I wish to discuss with you; of our powers as planeswalkers and the potential that we possess. I hope that you will accept me into your house.

I hope to see you soon

Yours truly,

Naed"

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange**

_**July 1**__**st**_ – I received a letter from an old classmate of the academy; Naed, Naed, that man is a stain upon this earth. He is a low born commoner, an unsightly, pale, oily and fat creature; how he ever ascended to a Planeswalker I shall never know. He always remained silent unless spoken too by someone and only ever initiated a conversation when he believed he had something important to say. I see no reason to reply to such filth

_**July 5**__**th**_ – I have started to think more on the letter sent to me by Naed. I mentioned before in my previous entry that he only ever spoke to others when it was important. And to think he has come to I, Lord Heinrich Strange, to divulge this information, surely it can only be of the utmost importance. I shall reply to his letter immediately.

**Reply letter from Heinrich Strange to Naed**

"Dear Naed

Indeed I do remember you from the academy; however I do not recall us ever being friends; quite the contrary actually, I seem to remember you only ever speaking to me when absolutely necessary.

However remembering that fact, I have decided to welcome you too my home as you only ever wish to speak to others when you have something very important to discuss.

Come to me a week from your receiving of this letter. I shall enjoy your coming visit.

Yours truly,

Lord Heinrich Strange"

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange**

_**July 12**__**th**_ – Naed had arrived the other day; I finally got too see him up close. His hair was greasy and brown, almost black; his pale face and dark hair was offset by his blue eyes. His entire body was covered in an immense robe of black with only his hands and head visible; speaking of his hands, they seemed almost reptilian and his fingers where constantly twitching. For a commoner, he spoke confidently and always addressed me as "My Lord" or "Lord Strange", the sycophantic worm. I also noticed for the first time that he had an accent, it took me some time to find out what accent but as it turns out, he is a Briton. I showed him around my ancestral home, a great castle, however despite being low born, he showed no sign of awe. We dined later, I expected the fat slob to eat messily like a pig; he however, ate with the sophistication of a nobleman, each bite was slow and methodical, as though he is thinking of something. He suggested that we speak of the matters he has come too discuss tomorrow as the night was quickly approaching. I shall turn in for the night and continue my entries tomorrow.

_**July 13**__**th**_ – The servants have taken quite a shine to Naed. Upon waking up and dressing, I walked downstairs and found him speaking to a maid. She seemed to be hanging on his every word, as though what he spoke was gospel. I interrupted them, Naed promptly telling the maid "We shall continue this conversation some other time." the maid looked crest fallen at this statement but dutifully walked away. I and Naed sat in the drawing room; I called the butler for tea. Once we had our tea, I asked Naed the point of his visit, his responded with "Have you heard of the Mending?"

"No I haven't" I replied

"Very well, I shall explain: Before the Mending, Planeswalkers where gods among mortal men; they where beings of consciousness, but could create material bodies for themselves and change those bodies into literally any form they desired, they could survive decapitation and could heal the damage, they where ageless; immortal. There magic was also great; reality itself was the plaything for a Planeswalker back then." I sat there, hardly believing him, had it not been Naed speaking; well known for his lack of humour; I would assume this was an elaborate joke. "What happened?" I asked.

"There was a great disaster that put the whole multiverse at risk, many planeswalkers gave up their lives to mend the damage, hence the why it is called the Mending. However the Mending fundamentally altered the Spark, depriving all future planeswalkers and the planeswalkers that survived the Mending, their godlike powers."

"Such a shame." Was all I could reply, however Naed spoke once more.

"What if I told you we could gain that power back; and more." I started at this statement. "How?" I asked. Naed responded saying "We have always limited ourselves too manipulating mana, and while it does provide us with a great deal of power, we are limited by the spells we know; but what if we experimented with our powers." Naed stopped and drank some of his tea, I stared at him, waiting for him to continue, finally he did "What if we took our spells and used them in different ways, what if we used a lightning spell to not only kill, but revive."

"Your theory intrigues me, please continue." Now I could see why the maid earlier was so eager to listen, this low born commoner had a voice and a way with words that would charm the Devil himself. He continued "Also, we could acquire other powers apart from our mana manipulation, many of which come from other planes of existence."

"How should we go about this then?"

"Oh! So you wish to aid me in acquiring godlike power?"

"Of course! No man could refuse such an offer. I shall aid you in your endeavours, so tell me how will we gain this power?"

"Through the only method that works, human experimentation." I stiffened at this words, we would have too take lives in order to achieve our goal. Naed saw me stiffen and cocked his head "I see that the thought of taking lives has made you hesitant, do not worry, we shall only use criminals for our experiments, no innocent man or woman shall die. Or do you no longer wish to have the power of a god?"

"No! I shall aid you, so long as only the evil will die in our pursuit of power!"

"Very well, however let us discuss more tomorrow, I must leave for today to acquire the necessary materials." And with that he Planeswalked away. How could I ever believe that this man, no matter how low born and common he is, was scum of the earth? I eagerly await his return.

_**July 14**__**th**_ – Naed has returned and with him he has brought a great many tomes. These books however are not of magic but of science. He showed my queer diagrams and odd illustrations explaining to me things about the human biology that could be affected to amazing degrees by even the simplest of spells! The human brain runs on what he calls "Bio-electricity" and that the right charge of lightning could fundamentally alter the personality and thought patterns of the subject, in theory. He also showed me that we could not only change the "Chemical" and "Atomic" composition of physical matter but also its mass. Naed says that just through alchemy we could become gods of the material world. In order for us to test these theories we will require living, nonliving, organic and inorganic subjects. Tomorrow I shall set about gathering subjects. Naed is brilliant, a man of such greatness, I shall no longer see him as low born filth but as my intellectual equal.

_**July 15**__**th**___– I was able to use my connections and status too have 7 prisoners from the local prison transferred down into the dungeon of my ancestral home. Naed had retooled one of the larger cells into a makeshift laboratory. He tells me that we shall begin the experiments tomorrow. I can hardly wait to not only to acquire greater power, but too give those filthy criminals the pain and suffering that they deserve.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Experiments

_**Chapter 2: The First Experiments**_

**Test Results**

_**July 16**__**th **__**Test Alpha: Electroshock Therapy via Magic**_ – The first experiment was of electro shock therapy via a lightning spell. Test subject was a criminal convicted of stealing from a wealthy man. Subject's mental state was of an average middle aged male, he saw his crimes as justified. The Electroshock therapy caused damage to the neurons and a change in the subject's personality resulting in him believing he performed his crimes in the name of God. Further experimentation resulted in brain damage. Damage was undone through the use of Blue Magic to heal his mental state. Further experimentation only yielded similar results. **Success**

_**July 16**__**th**__** Test Beta: Animation via Healing Magic**_ – In my study of the healings spells of White Magic, I discovered that the spells work not by repairing the flesh by cellular manipulation but rather, the spells generate life force. Following this logic I decided to experiment on organic but non-sentient subjects such as plants. The spell only caused the plants to grow further after extended periods of exposure to healing magic. Same experiment was tried on a gargoyle statue; however the magic had no effect on the statue. **Failure**

_**July 16**__**th**__** Test Gamma: Resurrection via Healing Magic**_ – After the failure of Test Beta, I moved onto the next experiment. The subject of Test Alpha was killed and his corpse was exposed to a large amount of healing magic. At first the only results where the ceasing of the decaying process and renewal of the corpse, a second does healed the subjects damaged neurons and finally a third dose revived the subject. Questioning the subject, it was discovered that he had regressed to a child. After performing a telepathic scan, it was discovered that his consciousness was erased upon death and the revival reduced him to a child, subject was sent back to his cell, and shall be used for another experiment. **Mild Success**

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange**

_**July 16**__**th**_ – Such grizzly work. The damage done to the criminal would have been hard to watch had he been innocent, by the end of the day he had become like a child. Naed had explained to me that any memories he had where gone the moment he died and the healing magic only brought back a mind without any experiences, meaning we had only succeeded in making a man-child. I was hesitant at first to use a man who no longer new what he had done, but Naed reasoned that he was guilty and that "God has sent him back and made him like a child as punishment and that we must punish him more." It certainly does seem that way to me. Naed has told me that we shall continue our experiments at midnight; I promptly agreed and told him that we shall dine on a fine steak with red wine. A good dinner for men of high society and not for filthy scum and criminals; Naed only smiled as we exited the dungeon.

_**Midnight**_ – Naed tells me that we shall be using a murderers for our next experiments, telling me that we shall be using bio-magic used by the Simic Combine to enhance "Cellular Regeneration" and too "Induce mutations", he told me that it is an extremely long and painful process for the subject. I couldn't be happier that these criminal bastards got too experience such agony.

**Test Results**

_**July 17**__**th**__** Test Delta: Inducing Mutation via Bio-Magic**_ – Test subject was human male guilty of committing murder. Bio-Magic was used to induce several mutations of the body: Subject's sex was changed from male to female and back again and several combinations of both sexes. Subjects body was mutated further my mixing the tissue of various animals into his body; this resulted in the subject gaining several attributes of various animals. Subject's brain was mutated in order to give him some psychic abilities, tests showed that he did gain psychic powers but upon using them his brain promptly liquefied due to Conservation of Energy.** Mild Success**

_**July 17**__**th**__** Test Epsilon: Enhancing Cellular Regeneration via Bio-Magic**_ – Test subject was a female adulteress who murdered the man she was having an affair with and then promptly killed his wife. Bio-Magic was used to enhance the natural healing factor of the body to the point where the body's cells could regenerate limbs. Subject's leg was removed; the enhanced healing factor regenerated the leg. Subject showed signs of fatigue and hunger, body was emaciated, subject's hair had also lost some colour and the subject's flesh was wrinkled, signs of old age. **Success**

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange**

_**July 17**__**th**_ – Naed has told me that what happened to the subjects was completely expected. He said that we shall continue tomorrow and that we must rest for the work tomorrow. He knows so much and uses his tomes to tell me what will happen to the body when exposed to the right stimuli. I have come to view him as a saviour, the man who saved me from ignorance and showed me the path to enlightenment. I shall continue to follow his advice and get some rest.

_**July 18**__**th**_– I once again found Naed speaking to the maid, who was once again listening to him with an eager expression. Before I interrupted them I heard him speak sweet nothings to the maid, and she believed every word of it! The man is not only a genius but a charmer; this only proves that he is a man of greatness. I interrupted them and once more the maid, promptly left. We ate a hearty breakfast and discussed a great deal of things. We finally set about preparing for our next experiment and headed down to the dungeon. He speaks this time of souls and binding them and changing them. His power extends even to souls; truly he must be a god already!

**Test Results**

_**July 18**__**th**__** Zeta: Manipulating Souls**_ – Test subjects were male; one was a middle aged man guilty of murder and a small boy guilty of petty theft. Subjects had their souls bound by Blue Magic and promptly decapitated. Souls obeyed all instructions given to them. White Magic was used to fuse the two souls into one; the result was a soul with homicidal tendencies with a childlike mentality. Red Magic was used to completely alter the souls into a new form and create a new personality; the soul was also given abilities via the change. Soul was then separated back into its original component souls. The bodies where resurrected via healing magic and their souls placed back within them. Due to the souls being returned to their vessels, the subjects where properly resurrected. **Success**

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange**

_**July 18**__**th**_ – After the experiment we where overlooked are handiwork, examining each remaining test subject. After recording the results Naed said "We may require more test subjects."

"Why?" I asked

"Some of these subjects will be unusable for certain experiments and what's more in order to perform the tests properly we will need to perform them on multiple different kinds of subjects, in order to properly divulge information from the data we gather."

"Very well then, I will go down to the local prison and get mor-"before I could finish however Naed cut me off with a loud "No!" I was taken back by his sudden outburst, but he quickly regained his composure and said "It may look to suspicious if we gathered more from the local prison and if someone where to find out about our work they may attempt to stop us."

"Why?"

"The ignorant would see our work as unethical and satanic, they would call us evil and have us arrested and killed. What you must remember My Lord is that we are good and what we are doing is for the betterment of all planeswalkers, we are in the right. There may also be others who learn of us and attempt to use our research for their own malicious ends. Allow me to acquire criminals from other planes of existence so that we may not be discovered."

"Very well Naed, I trust you and your judgement"

"Thank you, My Lord." And with that he Planeswalked away. He is cautious and thinks of every eventuality, surely when we both become gods he will most certainly bring peace to this chaotic multiverse.

_**July 19**__**th**_ – Naed has returned with a new batch of criminals to use as test subjects, I eagerly await the new experiments that he has planned. He tells me that now that I know how to properly experiment, he shall leave me to experiment with my Planeswalker magic on the old test subjects and the new ones shall be used for our greater experiments that will send us further down the road to omnipotence.

_**July 22**__**nd**_ – After extensive experimentation of the old test subjects, I have now learned to manipulate matter on the molecular level thanks to the books Naed gave me. From this I have learned to that I can do virtually anything with this power. Naed has also shown me how to levitate not only myself but also to use it as a basic version of telekinesis and then how to levitate specific parts of a body, allowing me to twist the test subject's bodies. Tomorrow we begin a grand experiment that I am eagerly waiting for.


	4. Chapter 3: The Path to Power

_**Chapter 3: The Path to Power**_

**Test Results**

_**July 23**__**rd **__**Test Eta: Midichlorians**_ – I travelled to peculiar plane of existence where there lived certain individuals who could manipulate an energy field called "The Force" that allows whoever can wield it to produce various psychic abilities without resulting in the brain liquefying. This is due to the energy field providing the energy whilst the brain of the user merely directing it, meaning it still obeys Conservation of Energy. According to the natives of that plane, one needed to have strange organisms in their blood stream in order to channel this energy field. The test subject for this experiment is an alien that is unknown to me, but from what I have gathered it is "Force sensitive" and therefore possesses Midichlorians. After examining these Midichlorians I was able to use Bio-Magic to replicate them, I was then able to produce Midichlorians within my own blood stream and in that of Lord Heinrich Strange. However gaining them has not given us the knowledge to use the energy field. After questioning the test subject we learned that we must learn how to harness the energy field. I shall return to the plane of existence that this "Force" originates and seek out the means to use it. **Success**

_**July 23**__**rd **__**Test Theta: Using the Force**_ – This energy field continues to fascinate me. Apparently this energy fields is divided into the "Unifying Force" the "Living Force" the "Light Side of the Force" and the "Dark side of the Force" all of which provide different abilities. I acquired two tomes from a group of force users called "Jedi" who apparently serve "The Will of the Force", the tomes I received where of the Jedi; who use the "Light Side" and treat the energy field as though it where a sentient entity and the "Sith" who harness the "Dark Side" and see the energy field as power, no more no less. After reading through the Jedi tome, we where able to pull of various feats such as high-level telekinesis, various telepathic abilities that where tested on the various subjects in the dungeon and we learned to alter the environment to our favour. From the Sith tome, we learned to create bolts of lightning from our fingers, strangle others from a distance and most intriguing of all, we learned of "Sith Magic" and "Sith Alchemy" and "Allyan Magic", all of these shall be experimented on tomorrow. However from what I have learned, the powers of the Sith require the user to feel rage, anger and hate in order for them to work properly and what's more it seems this "Dark Side of the Force" ravages the body in a manner similar to certain Black Magic spells used by Planeswalkers. Also from what I gather the abilities we used require years of training, whereas we mastered them over the course of the afternoon, I believe this has something to do with us being Planeswalkers, as we are more adapt at doing the impossible. **Success**

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange**

_**July 23**__**rd**_ – Naed has shown me something called The Force, and says that is another form of power that is now available to us. The creature that we experimented on was hideous; green skin, large black eyes and antennae like some bizarre caricature of man and insect. Most disgusting of all was that it kept shouting that it was innocent, how dare it lie to us, how dare it deny its crimes. I was about to end its pathetic life but Naed stayed my hand saying "He will get his comeuppance in the end, for now we need him alive for the experiment." After Naed had learned what he needed from the creature, he told me to wait and Planeswalked away and didn't return for 6 hours. He returned with a two tomes in hand that would allow us to properly use the power given to us. Naed said that I may kill the criminal as he was no longer needed; I did so with zeal, strangling the life out of the wretch. After harnessing our newfound powers in the Force, we rested for the rest of the day to prepare for the more gruelling experiments tomorrow.

_**July 24**__**th**_ – We are now ready today to perform the next experiment. We are a great breakfast to prepare ourselves for the day. However after days I realised that Naed had made no attempts to contact his family. "Naed, surely your family and friends shall be worried about you, why not write them." I asked, Naed looked at me for a moment before answering "I have no family, they are all gone. My friends…abandoned me. I am alone, but I prefer it that way." He smiled at the last part. I found it rather sad that this man had such great intellect and yet had no one with whom he could share it with. "Shall we head to the Dungeons My Lord?" Naed finally asked, startling me out of my thoughts, I agreed and we proceeded downstairs to begin our experiments into this queer magic.

**Test Results**

_**July 24**__**th**__** Test Iota: Sith Magic**_ – According to the writings of the Sith, this strange magic require spoken incantations and precise finger movements as well as the emotions needed to harness the "Dark Side". Heinrich Strange was able to use it to a greater extent then I could, it may be due to his family's interest in magic long before Heinrich became a Planeswalker. We have learned to create bolts of "pure hate", summon "Dark Side Demons", create eldritch webs, and override the free will of others. I was able to retrieve some corpses for us to use a necromancy spell, which raised them and from test results, transmit a plague, turning anyone bitten into the Un-Dead. **Success**

_**July 24**__**th**__** Test Kappa: Sith Alchemy**_ – This alchemy is disgustingly easy when compared to the alchemy used by Planeswalkers. We have learned to create "Sith Swords" and to twist the body of the living into new shapes, which I have used to combine a few of our test subjects into one physical entity. I have experimented on the corpses which are more easily transmuted by alchemy, attaching weapons and fusing animal tissue onto them as with "Test Delta" and then raising them with Sith Magic to produce exquisite soldiers. I have altered the necromancy plague so that it not only changes the victims into the Un-Dead but also to carry on the various animal genes into the victim, mutating them further. **Success**

_**July 24**__**th**__** Test Lambda: Allyan Magic**_ – Whereas Heinrich had more ease with Sith Magic, I found myself excelling at Allyan Magic. It is strange as the practioners of this form of the Force, do not believe in the Light or Dark Side and instead believe the Force is the work of Spirits called "The Winged Goddess" and "The Fanged God" who provide different abilities. We have learned to command the natural forces of the world and to materialise objects from "Spirit Ichor" and it would seem we can now command beasts. **Success**

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange**

_**July 24**__**th**_ – While Naed was experimenting, my butler came with a most peculiar letter that read:

"Dear Lord Strange

We have learned of your acquaintance with the one known as Naed and we wish to offer advice. He is twisted inside; he has defied the will of the multiverse and has trodden in God's domain. Be wary of him, the work he does is unholy. You are a good man despite your flaws, we beg of you, stop Naed and his experiments.

Yours truly,

JH

JH

LT "

Malicious slander! These three bastards wish to ruin the good name of Naed. Naed then came to where I was standing; Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. I showed him the letter, and after reading it told me "We have been discovered! Blast it all, we have been found out! And look! Did I not tell you the ignorant bastards would attempt to thwart us?!" Seeing this fury that he held was surprising, but of course he would be angry after he had went to such measures to ensure secrecy. I finally asked him "What are we to do?" he stood in thought for a few moments before saying "We must, destroy all evidence of our experiments, and once we are free of suspicion, we shall have an architect build a secret laboratory underneath the dungeon, into the very earth, we will have to keep the architect quite of course."

"I know an architect who will hold his tongue if given enough coin."

"Excellent, I shall leave for now and go into hiding, I shall write you when we are ready to resume our experiments." After he had finished he had gone, Planeswalked away. It may be a very long time now before we are able to continue. I walked towards the cells and used what is called "Force Lightning" to kill the bastards within. I called for my butler, when he came I told him to destroy everything and to cut up the body, cook them and give them to the degenerate filth out in the streets to eat. I now lie in bed, writing my journal and shall continue only when something significant happens.


	5. Chapter 4: Waiting

_**Chapter 4: Waiting**_

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange**

_**September 1**__**st**_ – It has been a month since the laboratory was abandoned. I have gone about the towns and am pleased to find that the commoners have still remembered me despite my solitude. I grabbed a local newspaper from a paper boy to see if anything happened as of late; however there was only rubbish; people missing, something about graves and a new bakery being advertised. Finding the town rather boring and filthy, I returned to my estate where my butler handed me a letter:

"Dear Lord Strange

It has come to our attention that you have ceased your alliance with Naed. For this we are eternally grateful, you have done us all a service.

Yours truly,

JH

JH

LT "

Those same initials from the previous letter I received, who are these individuals and why must they obstruct the glorious vision of Naed. I shall try and discover their identities.

_**September 3**__**rd**_ – I have done extensive questioning throughout the town; I asked the other nobles, businessmen, shopkeepers and even the degenerate swine. However, while they knew people by those names, they all denied any knowledge of Naed. They where all commoners, they where all guilty of something, I used my standing in the courts to have them all executed. Hopefully we will be rid of those accursed interlopers.

_**September 15**__**th**_ – I received yet another letter, this time however it comes from a different sender:

"Dear Sir

I have learned from my good friend Mr J, that a man named Naed has been seen in our city of Midgard. Many former employees of the Shinra Electric Power Company, my late fathers company, have been killed and any research they had on materia was stolen. We believe that Mr Naed is somehow involved; we would like your help in locating him. Mr J has told me that Naed is extremely dangerous and not to be trusted. Please aid us in our search.

Yours Sincerely

Rufus Shinra"

Rufus Shinra? His last name sounds foreign, and Naed travels extensively, perhaps this man seeks to gain Naed's secrets, and just like the others he spreads vicious rumours about him. Also, Mr J? Maybe he is one of the mysterious senders of the other letters. Maybe the men I had executed where not the man I sought, it matters very little, they where all guilty of some crime!

_**September 23**__**rd**_ – Yet another confounded letter! Again from a different sender:

"**To Lord Strange**

**Many moons ago, my friend Sors had warned me of a man named Naed, a strange man possessed of incredible power and intellect. I had an encounter with him a few days ago, an un-enjoyable experience I must say. I found him in my tower stealing one of my many spell books, and preparing to leave through my window, I tried to stop him but he attacked me; lightning leaping from his fingers that threw me across the room, causing me to lose consciousness. I awoke and set about finding which book he stole, it was a book that contained various spells suitable for combat. Sors tells me you where acquainted with Naed, so I ask you, retrieve the book for me and cut off all ties to Naed, he is viscous and not to be trusted.**

**Sincerely**

**Gereth Yaztromo"**

After reading this letter, I could not help but laugh, for what reason would Naed steal from some wizard in a tower. What's more, it's ridiculous to believe Naed would attack a defenceless man, even if he was stealing something.

_**December 1**__**st**_ – There have been no more letters since September 23rd, I believe that the senders have given up their feeble attempts and slandering Naed. I shall prepare for Christmas, if only Naed were here to enjoy it.

_**December 2**__**nd**_ – I have hired an architect and builders to make a cavern under the dungeons. They say it will take till December 31st to finish. At least we shall have a place for the laboratory, where we may not be discovered.

_**December 25**__**th**_ – Splendid news! Naed sent me a letter that arrived of Christmas Day, it reads:

"Dear Lord Strange

It will please you that I will return of New Years Day. I have gathered the correct materials for our experiments, acquired new test subjects and prepared new forms of power we can gain.

I look forward to working with you again.

Yours truly,

Naed"

Excellent! He will arrive just after the Laboratory is finished, we shall dine off a great banquet at his return, the return of our Messiah.

_**January 1**__**st**_ – Naed has finally returned to us! All the servants in the castle rejoiced at his return. We dined later in the day, I decide to talk to him, he seemed to have something on his mind and his hair was slightly messy, not kept in its usual bangs, and his eyes, kept darting around the room, "Something troubles you Naed?" I asked, He looked at me and replied "The infidel scum, who would hinder us are around every corner. They have tried to stop me for months now; however I eluded them at every turn. We must begin our experiments post haste. We must prepare a laboratory."

"I have already prepared an underground cavern, the architect and the workers where bribed. We are quite safe." I assured him. Naed smiled and said "We shall begin tomorrow; we have a great deal to do." We spoke no more after that. He went to bed early. Soon, very soon, we will be the Kings of the Earth.


	6. Chapter 5: Suspicions

_**Chapter 5: Suspicions**_

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange**

_**January 2**__**nd**_ – Today we begin our experiments into something called "materia fusion". Materia, materia where have I heard that word before, it doesn't matter I shall figure it out later. Naed tells me this "Materia" will grant us colossal power.

**Test Results**

_**January 2**__**nd**__** Test Mu: Materia Fusion**_ – Materia fusion, the science of fusing crystallised Mako energy into new forms. I have learned that DMW (Digital Mind Wave) materia can be used to amplify any materia to its extreme. Through this we where able to create "Firaga" "Blizzaga" and "Thundaga" materia which provide high-level fire, ice and lightning spells respectively. We where also able to fuse the Poison materia with the elemental spells to produce "Dark Firaga/Blizzaga/Thundaga", which can apparently silence, poison of stun the target, should the attack not kill them. We also forge Barrier and MBarrier materia, materia that allow us to create shields against physical attacks and magic attacks respectively. We have also acquired the Curaga materia, which allows for healing. According to the data I gathered on materia, materia needs to be inserted into weaponry or armour. This drawback is easily overcome if we are simply forge weaponry through our alchemic powers. **Success**

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange**

_**January 2**__**nd**_ – I now remember where I had heard the word "Materia" from, it was in the letter of that Shinra character. This doesn't mean the Naed is guilty of murder or theft, does it? This turn of events does make him seem more suspicious. I shall keep a close eye on him.

**Test Results**

_**January 2**__**nd **__**Test Nu: Magic from Allansia**_ – The tome I have acquired from Allansia holds a whole host of spells, some of them however are very basic. We have learned redundant spells to fire bolts of lightning from our index fingers, hurl balls of fire, create invisible barrier, levitate etc. We have however learned spells that are goldmines of power; we can conjure any illusion we desire so long as that illusion does not contradict itself, we have gained extra sensory perception, learned to slow ourselves if we are falling; truly great power. However the greatest find was a spell that greatly intrigues me: A spell that creates a barrier that is under the casters control, it can be changed, shaped, moved and allow for one way or two way entries; however I have also learned to give it other properties such as; vector redirection, electric discharges upon contact, altering the space within the barrier etc. **Success**

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange**

_**January 2**__**nd**_ – Naed has a tome that he has gained from a land called Allansia. I looked at the author of the book: Gereth Yaztromo. I still don't know if he is innocent or guilty, I shall speak with him later of the letters.

_**January 18**__**th**_ – Two weeks ago I had confronted Naed with the letters and the evidence against him. It has proven to me that the letters where right about Naed. Truly he is twisted. I confronted him saying "Naed, may I speak with you?"

"Yes of course, My Lord." He replied

"Where were you hiding during our months apart?"

"I hid in a town called Midgard and a world called Allansia, both on separate planes of existence. It was from those worlds that I acquire the materia fusion recipes and the tome of magic. Why do you ask?" As he spoke my heart sank, and I knew that something was up, I had hoped that this was all a misunderstanding. I then produced the letters and said "These letters claim that you have stolen research on materia and killed the researchers and that you stole that tome and attacked Gereth Yaztromo, what have you to say of this." He stared at me for a moment and then asked "Who do you really trust; me or these men who you hardly know. I told you people would try to stop us and I was right was I not?" I wasn't entirely convinced, but I half heartedly believed him. The next day he'd convinced me to go into the town, as I left my fears seemed to grow and I still had nagging feeling in my mind about Naed and those fears where confirmed by the newspaper reports: Several of the men that went missing where our test subject and graves had been robbed. I immediately ran back to the castle; it had been ransacked, all of Naed's belongings where gone, the laboratory equipment and test subjects had been taken and all the servants killed. I heard a noise behind me and turned around, all I remember was a bright blue flash of light before falling unconscious. I awoke in a hospital, the authorities where alerted to the disturbance in my estate. Naed is a criminal, he must be stopped, and I shall contact those three men who sent me the first two letters, as they obviously have information on this twisted man. I will not only capture him, but I shall discover what he is planning.


	7. Chapter 6: Contact and Preparation

_**Chapter 6: Contact and Preparation**_

**Letter from Lord Heinrich Strange to the mysterious writers**

"To Messers JH, JH and LT

I have previously ignored your letters about Naed, convinced that they where malicious slander from his rivals, I however I have come to realise that Naed is deeply disturbed and out of control. I feel I need to confront him on his method of experiment to determine his mental state, I implore you the three of you, please tell me who Naed truly is and where he is from.

Please respond with haste

Yours truly,

Lord Heinrich Strange"

**Letter from the Mysterious writers to Lord Heinrich Strange**

"My Lord Strange

Finally you have responded to our pleas, judging by your recent correspondence, your opinion upon Naed has drastically changed. In answer to your request, we have sent you the information we have on Naed.

Naed was a more scholarly Planeswalker many years ago; however some change had occurred in him. He has displayed symptoms of schizophrenia, Narcissm, and shows signs of a God Complex. He is a Svengali; he dominates and manipulates those around him to better himself. He believes Niccolo Machiavelli's motto "It is better to rule through fear than through love". He is beyond salvation; he's to blind by his own madness to realize that what he is doing is evil. The only solution there is, is to kill him.

You should not confront Naed directly, at least not yet. His powers are immense, whatever he has taught you is only a fraction of the true power that you could achieve. Act accordingly to the events that have transpired, so that you can grow stronger. Within the package that came with this letter we have sent you the Rising Sun, a cleaver that is imbued with the power of light, it is one of the few weapons that can truly harm Naed. However, Naed is in possession of Maelstrom, a sword of purest evil designed to kill all those who follow the path of righteousness.

Naed resides in a great mansion on a plane called "Innistrad", be forewarned, the monsters of that world hold allegiance to Naed. His mansion is filled with monstrous aberrations created through his vile alchemic experiments. Traps are laid out through the entirety of the mansion, designed specifically for intruders.

Naed is planning something, we don't know what, and all we know is that many lives are at stake. We implore you to be vigilant and alert to every situation, however trivial it may seem and we hope you can bring this grave situation to a swift and satisfactory end.

May God be with you, for all our sakes

JH

JH

LT "

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange**

_**January 20**__**th**_ – The Mysterious writers have sent me a package containing a cleaver; they said it was one of the few things truly capable of hurting Naed. Apparently it is imbued with the power of light and that it is specifically designed to destroy evil, however just by looking at it, I can tell this is not going to be easy. It's large and heavy, making it hard to use for swift strikes. It lacks range; I will need to get close to Naed in order for it to be effective, whilst he has an actual sword, the advantage goes to the enemy. They also told me that the madman had not taught me everything, so the wretch has a few tricks up his sleeve. An army of monsters and a trap filled lair as well, what has he been planning and for how long? Tomorrow I shall start practicing my powers, and train with this "Rising Sun", I shall be coming for you Naed, I will end you.

_**January 21**__**st**_ – I have read a great deal on the subject of chemicals and elements, and from that I was able to learn how to more easily transmute matter. I have learned to create new molecules and manipulate them in unison with the molecules that already exist; meaning I can now create anything from nothing and change it into whatever I please! This is what Naed meant when he talked about the power of a God! Surely, when I have killed him I shall make a utopia free of filth like Naed.

_**January 23**__**rd**_ – Over the course of two days, my connection with the Force has grown immensely. My telekinetic powers are so great I merely need to think to move objects; I no longer require gestures of any kind, I have learned to set things aflame with but a moment's concentration! I am able to disintegrate matter with Force Lightning and crush great structures with Force Grip! I believe I shall be ready soon.

_**February 2**__**nd**_ – Ten days was all I needed to gain greater control over my powers and to master the use of the Rising Sun. However before I set out I must contemplate how I am going to besiege Naed's mansion and how I shall get through the various traps and creatures. The traps shall be the easy part; the extra sensory perception that was given to me by the book from Allansia will be able to detect those traps, however I will also have to rely on my own judgement as the spell is not infallible. The creatures of Innistrad will be a problem, while my mental powers will be able to detect them, it will not always be of help. Also, if the monsters swarm over me, I will need more than just Force power or alchemy or magic. I may have to use the traps against them. There is also the possibility of Naed setting up areas to dampen my powers, no doubt those areas, should they exist, will be teeming with various monsters to keep me at bay. I shall need to make the weapon I have stronger. Perhaps I can add materia to it.

_**February 2**__**nd**__** Later**_ – Blast! My materia is gone! Naed must have taken it when he fled. I shall contact the mysterious writers once more; too see if they could provide me with more aid.

**Letter from Lord Heinrich Strange to the Mysterious writers**

"To Messers JH, JH and LT

I have followed your advice, ever since last we spoke, I have been harnessing my powers and learning to use the weapon you provided me. However, I find myself in a grave situation.

I have considered that Naed my have some form of Anti-Magic field prepared as one of his traps. Should that be the case, and I am attacked by some creature, I shall have to rely upon my weapon. However I fear that it may not be enough. I require something to use against him.

I beseech you, aid me, and help me to combat Naed.

Heinrich Strange"

**Letter from the Mysterious writers to Lord Heinrich Strange**

"To Lord Strange

We shall aid you in your battle against Naed. You may not see us, but we shall be beside you, every step of the way.

JH

JH

LT "

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange**

_**February 4**__**th**_ – What kind of advice is this! It would appear that I am on my own after all. Tomorrow I go too Innistrad, there I shall prepare myself to find Naed and bring him down. I shall take with me some provisions, I don't think I shall find the bastard's mansion right away; I shall need to stay at an inn and gather information.


	8. Chapter 7: Innistrad

_**Chapter 7: Innistrad**_

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange**

_**February 5**__**th**_ – I arrived on Innistrad, by God this plays is disgusting! Filthy, degenerate, low born scum walk the streets. Everywhere I turn is the reeking odour of decay and blood. A man keeps shrieking on the streets saying "Griselbrand is come!" and "Avacyn has failed!" and other such nonsense. However, I was inclined to approach him when he said "Naed is our salvation, give sacrifice to Naed, our one God!" I approached him asking to know more. He looked at me and asked if I wished to join "The Road to Enlightenment" all I said was that I may consider joining if he where to tell me of Naed, he spoke thus: "Naed is glorious, the light in the darkness, the hope amidst the despair. His power protects and guides those who worship his name and smites down those who would appose him. To follow Naed is to gain knowledge, to gain meaning and to gain significance. He commands the demons of the night; he holds the fate of all Innistrad in his hands. The angels themselves see his greatness, so why not everyone else? Why? Because they are blind fools who reject the glorious knowledge that Naed brings, that's why. His knowledge will bring peace to all. Worship him and know peace."

The man had obviously been broken upon Naed's will, so I quickly departed, as I left I heard the man shout "Then be damned with the rest of them!" I walked about the village to familiarise myself with the surroundings. I have found several churches of "Avacyn" that will supposedly protect me from the creatures of the night. I have found an Inn that I am currently staying at. I did not receive a warm welcome. Everyone gazed at me suspiciously, as though they believed me a man of ill intent. After waiting a few moments, everyone went back to conversation, ignoring me. I asked the bar tender for wine, which he gave me in a rather filthy glass, I might add. I then asked him about Naed. The room went completely silent; everyone had turned to gaze at me, as though I had just turned into the Devil himself. The bar tender said "Do not speak that name!" I asked why "His name brings misfortune, to speak his name is to call his attention." Was the bar tenders reply.

"Why would you seek to avoid his attention?" I asked

"You are not from these parts are you, stranger?"

"No, I'm not. Now answer my question."

"The sorcerer is cruel and capricious. Many young women and children have been swept away to his mansion and had Avacyn knows what brought upon them. Every day, he torments us in some fashion. He sends demons and apparitions to drive us mad, vampires and werewolves in the night. No matter where you go stranger, the sorcerer will be there and he will be looking right over your shoulder." After his story he would speak no more of Naed, so I rented a room for the night. Naed has this entire village in a strangle hold of fear. And this is only one village in a massive world, how many other villages fear the name of Naed. And what is this "Road to Enlightenment", tomorrow I shall have to talk with the lunatic on the street corner and learn more.

_**February 6**__**th**_ – I talked with the man this day, I told him that I realised the magnificence that is Naed. He was overjoyed to have a new member to this cult and told me to come to a specific address, one of the chapels to Avacyn tomorrow at 9 o'clock. I am preparing myself both physically and mentally for what is to come. God help me.

_**February 8**__**th**_ – I went through some sort of initiation the other day. I arrived at the meeting on time in the chapel, my God the chapel! All the holy images of this "Avacyn" where desecrated, the great statue of her pulled down and replaced with a crude statue of Naed, the walls where smeared with blood proclaiming "Naed is all", "Hail the Bringer of Knowledge" and "Know the Truth". The cultists wore robes of black, supplemented with purple sashes, cruel daggers tucked into them. The "High Priest" named Amon inducted me into the cult with an elaborate ceremony. First I was to kneel before him and recite:

"_**I, a mortal man, blinded by ignorance, submit to the will of Naed.**_

_**Naed is all; the Bringer of Knowledge; the Giver of Power.**_

_**Supreme is the might of Naed, he stands above the Gods; all must obey the will of Naed.**_

_**I shall follow the teachings of Naed; I shall pursue knowledge for the sake of Naed. Naed is the Truth**_

_**Nothing else matters; only truth."**_

After recitation, Amon slit his own palm at let the blood drip upon my forehead and he proclaimed "Welcome Brother Heinrich, you have begun your first step down the Road to Enlightenment, come back on the morrow to aid us in the sacred Rite of Naed". I have returned and have continued to wash my forehead over and over again, long after the blood had disappeared. Such ghastly rituals! What horrors await me tomorrow?

_**February 10**__**th**_ – What I saw last night shall forever haunt my nightmares. I game back to the chapel at the same time, I was handed a pair of robes and told to change into them. When I had change I was told to stand in a circle with the other cultists. I saw above me great wooden coffins, suspended by chains, with great vice like contraptions and various mechanisms attached to them. There where drains attached to the bottom of the coffins, leading to a great basin in the centre of the circle. That was the moment I heard muffled sounds coming from the coffins. Amon then spoke "Brother Adrian, bring down the river of life", a cultist bowed and left, I asked another cultist what this river of life was. The answer was "The River of life is a sacred fluid that gives life and knowledge."

"Where does it come from?" I asked

"It comes from the living."

It was at that moment I heard the great vices tighten, followed by muffled screams and sickening crunches. Crimson fluid began to flow from the coffins, down the drains and into the basin. Amon then declared "Drink!" and the cultists surged forwards. Blood! Blood! These madmen, these filthy wretches drink blood in the name of Naed! I could not contain myself; I attacked them all, crushing them as they did the men and women in the coffins. Amon kept asking "Why? Why?" I cut him down with the dagger they had given me with my robes. This is horrible what has Naed become? What has he done? He has set himself up a God and demanded sacrifice! He has to be stopped, I shall find him and I shall kill him.

_**February 12**__**th**_ – Naed has evidently learned that a branch of his cult has been destroyed. I awoke and found several men standing over me, ready to plunge a dagger into my chest. I through them away from me with the Force and killed several of them with a lightning spell and froze the others solid. I left one alive and began to question him, threatening to kill him; he spat in my face and said "I don't fear death, for it bends to Naed's will. I shall be brought back!" I ripped into his mind with my magic and learned what the man knew: Naed knows I am here, he knows it was I who killed his cult and he guesses my intent; I learned his location, a great mansion about a mile to the north. I dispatched the would be assassin. I shall prepare to head out to the mansion immediately.

_**February 12**__**th**__** Later**_ – I have gathered my wits, my weapon is at my side ready. Whatever Naed throws at me I am prepared. I shall leave the inn in just a few moments; I shake as I write in this journal. I do not know what will become of me once I arrive at the mansion; I don't now how I shall deal with all this when it is over. I must continue forward! I must destroy this stain on the multiverse! I have gathered silver, garlic and the holy symbol of Avacyn to help me combat any creatures of the night that attack me. May God be on my side.

_**February 12**__**th**__** Later Still**_ – I am outside the mansion, I shall enter in a few moments. Naed had not sent anything after me. Perhaps he believed that I would be easily dispatched by his followers. Or perhaps he knows I am alive and is waiting for me. These shall be the last words I write in this diary. I shall keep it as a grim reminder of what has transpired over these many months.


	9. Chapter 8: The Mansion

_**Chapter 8: The Mansion**_

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange**

_**February 14**__**th**_ – Its over, finally it's all over. I am once again writing in this Journal. I shall tell of my exploits in Naed's mansion. I stood in front of the oak door to Naed's mansion. I tried the handle and found that it was unlocked, obviously a trap. I opened the door fully and entered the mansion. Immediately my psychic sense warned me off the trap and I jumped backwards out onto the threshold. As I did so there was a loud BANG, followed by silence. I entered the foyer, discovering a mechanism of string and wood connected both to the door and to several flintlock pistols. Sensing no further danger I continued forth into the mansion.

I explored the mansion, looking through the various rooms for signs of Naed. I went into the drawing room, where I found a woman with red hair, pale skin, a torn dress. She turned showing me feral eyes, and immediately attacked. As she leaped towards me, I dodged at the last second and decapitated her with the Rising Sun. The corpse fell to the floor and dissolved into dust, she was obviously a vampire. I scanned the room, it was filled with oriental furniture, what drew my attention however was a note that read: 

_**I have purchased this mansion as the start of a new life. I shall research greatly into the multiverse; I shall unravel the great mystery of all creation. To start of I shall research this "Mending" that I have heard so much about. How fun! More knowledge, oh how my ancestors would be proud.**_

The note must have been there for years; how it got there I did not know. Seeing nothing more of interest I went into the kitchen. I found it in disarray; blood had stained the counter, various body parts strewn across it. I heard a groaning behind me and turned to see what it was; it was the most grotesque thing I ever saw. It was a large, bloated zombie, its skin stretched and torn from decay; it wore an apron far too small for it and holding a massive cleaver. As it brought down the great blade upon me, I rolled to the right and hurled a knife at its skull with telekinesis. This did little to stop it as it turned to attack me once more, so I hurled him from me with the Force, breaking a large cabinet in the process. The creature once again got up to attack; tiring of its persistence I split apart its molecules with my alchemic powers. I turned found that the cabinet had a note with Naed's handwriting, it read:

_**According to my research, the "Mending" was an event that resulted when several Planeswalkers gave up their lives to undo a tear in the fabric of reality; however it altered the multiverse as a result. Fascinating! I must know how the multiverse was altered.**_

I continued through the dining room, and searched through the halls but found nothing. I walked into and searched the various bedrooms and could find nothing. However I came across a bedroom bigger than the others; a massive, four poster bed; oriental wooden side tables and a massive wardrobe and vanity. I assumed that this was Naed's bedroom. I looked through the draws and found another note:

_**Woe to he who knows too much. I have learned that The Mending fundamentally altered the Spark, depriving all future planeswalkers the godlike sorceries of their predecessors. Truly this is sad news. But what if there was another way to acquire such power.**_

All these notes I found where perfectly preserved, and they where located in places one would first look for information on Naed. Only later that I learned of why they where there. As I was about to leave the bedroom, I was attacked from behind. Claws had raked my back; I turned and saw a great black demon, tall and terrible. I held it bay with the symbol of Avacyn and loped off its head with my great cleaver. I went next to the library, upon where I was immediately attacked by a werewolf. The battle was brief but bloody, I was able to hold it off with melted silver and wolfs bane before hacking it to bits. Once again I found a note! This one read:

_**I believe that where I to use my spells for different uses or apply them in different ways I may be able to attain the godly power of the planeswalkers of old. However I shall need a laboratory. I shall higher an architect to build an underground one, beneath the library.**_

Coincidence? Of course not, even then I saw it for what it was; bait. Naed was luring me to his inner sanctum; he wanted us to fight on his territory, where he had the advantage. He is a coward, he wanted to battle where his victory is assured, he feared me. It took me a while to find the entrance to the underground laboratory, but I found a wooden door hidden behind a bookcase. As I opened it, my psychic sense rang out again, and I dodged back narrowly avoiding poison darts being shot at from multiple directions. After regrouping myself, I went through the door and down a long winding stair lit by torches. I began to descend into the depths of Naed's underground lair. As I descended, my mind raced, trying to find out what Naed was planning, his motivations and what he had in store for me. I descended further down the winding staircase until I reached the entrance to Naed's laboratory. Oh I was not the least bit prepared for what was going to happen…


	10. Chapter 9: The Mystery Unravels

_**Chapter 9: The Mystery Unravels**_

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange continued**

…As I opened the door to the underground laboratory I was greeted by the stench of decay. I began to move through the great hallway before me, each side having 4 metal doors that one would find in an asylum. Looking through the view window I saw strange creatures; Some combination of man and bat, its arms turned into great leathery wings, it ears elongated and becoming like a bats, its feet became clawed, it hung upside down from the ceiling; a stitched-together mass of body parts, its body alight with electricity generated from pieces of metal all over its body; great masses of flesh that ungulate and seeped across the floor; and a man in a chair hooked up to a queer device, many tubes removing his blood and flowing it to some unknown location. I discovered however a fifth door made of wood. Upon grabbing the handle, the entire door burst open, sending fragments of wood everywhere. From the door way emerged this glorious beast, a combination of vampire and werewolf, as though they where cut apart and stitched together in some bizarre chimera. It was easy to dodge the beast and I stabbed it with a steak of silver, this however had little effect. I undid the sewing that held the beast together with telekinesis, rendering it harmless. Upon examination of the beast after, it appears as though the two beasts where killed, then sewn together and then reanimated. I did not know what madness drove Naed, but I soon found out. I entered the room it was guarding; the room had an ornate oak desk, with various quills and inkwells atop it with parchment located just beside it. I found yet another note:

_**My research has lead me to believe that I could gain godlike power by using other forms of magic. Magic from different worlds that operate on different rules, while they would be inferior to my mana manipulation, it would be a welcome addition to my arsenal. **_

I looked through the draws in the desk and found another note:

_**The Magic I have learned from the Outer realms intrigues me greatly. Why those fools at Arkham would not use it I shall never know. I did however feel a change in me, when I did use it. Obviously this was the feeling of power rushing through my being. I shall experiment with it more.**_

Arkham, as it turns out, is a town on a plane of existence where beings called "Great Old Ones" and "Outer Gods" reside. From what I learned the Magic of that universe affects the mind of the user in certain ways. Perhaps this explains his madness, that one time use of the Outer Realm's magic forever changed him. I found another note, that was jutting out of a tome on a bookshelf called "The Shadow Games" the note read:

_**This "Magic of the Shadow games" is strange and powerful, it however seems to revolve around games of chance. I have read of the exploits of "Yugi Moto" who could apparently best anyone in a game. He utilised "Duel Monster" cards for his game, he would use this strange magic to give life to the effects of the cards. I have acquired some of these cards; mostly of creatures made of antimatter called "Xyz", however I have also read that this magic can be used for any game. The user of this magic decides the rules of the game, meaning I can set everything up in my favour. Furthermore, if I win the "Shadow Game" I may subject the loser to a "Penalty Game", what exactly it is I am not sure, some sources suggest that they are powerful illusions; others seem to suggest that one can literally warp reality to entrap the opponent. The limit of the Penalty Game would appear to be the user's imagination. Truly this is extraordinary power; I shall have to subject someone to these Shadow Games. On another note, I have been hearing an increasingly frequent voice in the back of my mind, just saying "More" more what? It doesn't matter, all that matters is my research.**_

Naed was truly ambitious, gaining ever greater power, from different universes no less! And this voice, could that voice be the result of his use of Outer realm magic. I searched further through the tomes and discovered another note hidden behind a book, which read:

_**I shall never return to that world again! I grabbed what I could and fled as quickly as possible! Not because the world was dangerous but because everyone spoke some odd language that seemed like gibberish to me. I used a telepathy to translate what they where saying; it was so odd I think I had an aneurysm from the sheer insanity of it all, people where calling other peoples mothers "Llamas", people acting like Dastardly Whiplash, it was disturbing. I gathered three tomes of magic entitled "The Ways of Light", "The Neutral Magics" and "The Path of Darkness", which seemed to be promising. However upon further reading, it turns out one needs various components that must be mixed together in order to cast spells, muttering incantations with a wand and cauldron no less. After reading what several spells did, I have come to know that these spells warp reality to produce effects I could do with a few kitchen ingredients or do by myself with a broom, I mean a spell that conjures food, in the time I made the components, recited the spell and waved the wand I could have made dinner like a normal human! However there where some useful spells; Stopping the Flow of Time, except for practitioners of this magic; reanimation of the dead; storm generation; teleportation, which is the only spell that does not require components or a wand to do; the ability to summon or banish any one I choose and to banish Death Himself! However I shall need to go back to that strange world in order to acquire a cauldron and wand. No! I will not partake in…that ever again!**_

There where however three more notes that indicated otherwise. These notes stated that Naed did indeed return to that strange world and to two other worlds that where similar. From one he acquired magic that was far more useful than the other magic he required; it did still however require material components and a wand, but these could be more easily obtained. From the other he said he spoke with a wizard and a fairy, who told him of two different forms of magic that only required magic power for the fairies, but the wizards also required wand. Because of this he was unable to acquire their powers; however he did acquire an alchemy machine and the legendary Philosophers stone. All the time he states that he was urged on by his own natural curiosity and the voice saying "More" over and over again inside his head. Apparently the more the wretch knew and the more power he attained, the voice grew louder. I took the time to examine the other books that Naed had; Books of Dragons and Vampires; Books of Egypt and the myths of ancient Greece and a Book apparently penned by Merlin. Last book was especially worn from use, so I examined it; according to the writings of Merlin, the magic from his universe operated from the aid of fairies in conjunction with the caster. It would seem that Naed, unable to gain the Magic of the Fae for himself, instead turned to call upon them for aid. A logical solution, and from all the notes attached within the book Naed had studied it extensively, however according to the writings of Merlin, experimentation is not the way of a TRUE wizard. This greatest wizard to ever live has condemned the madness of Naed since before his birth; good I am glad the wretch will never be a true master of magic! I examined the books on Greek myths, Egypt and Vampire; The Grecian and Egyptian tome where the least worn and gathered a great deal of dust, Naed had obviously dismissed them as useless. The book on Dragons and Vampires had seen more use however; the book of vampires showed the powers of the vampire and how one could combat them, these vampires where much different from the others I had seen; three fallen angels that where resurrected with a thirst for blood, then spreading vampirism throughout the world. I didn't find out whether Naed sort to become a vampire or to guard himself should he end up fighting one. Good lord! If he sought to become a vampire, his power would only grow throughout the centuries, it is a very good thing he was stopped. The book of Dragons, was mostly unread, there was however a bookmark that showed me a page full of Draconic spells, these spells would be very useful should one wish to obtain the services of dragons, he encircled a spell that would summon a dragon that would grant him any request within its power if he gave them a Talisman that belonged to Merlin. Depending on the dragon, Naed could achieve ever greater power or at the very least, the allegiance of a dragon, this madman would have enough power to conquer worlds. I found no more notes or tomes that showed that Naed had been reading them, but before I left I found a letter:

"Dear Naed

You are not well, we are concerned for you. Your insatiable need to drown yourself in knowledge to attain more power is unhealthy and it will make you many enemies. I have called a psychiatrist to help you, he shall see you on April 3rd. You have a problem Naed, you need help.

Yours truly,

JH

JH

LT "

Upon reading this I was taken aback. Those writers where acquainted with Naed, and judging by the date, they have known each other a long time. This is how they knew about Naed, how they new of his growing insanity, how they where able to warn me of him. After reading that letter I left the room, where the door slammed behind me. I looked at me feet, where I noticed I stepped on a pressure plate of some sort. I then felt myself growing weaker, I was right to think Naed would set up anti-magic fields. The doors to the cells opened in the hallway, and the creatures came through, I prepared to defend myself knowing that I may very well die against these odds. No magic, no Force, no Materia, just me with a cleaver against three great beasts. It was at that moment the great bat-creature fell to the ground, its limbs cut off by some invisible force, the stitched together abomination decapitated and the mass of flesh set aflame. I stood there, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Then a deep voice came from all around saying "I said that we would be with you but you would not see us. And where we not hear to aid you?" This was a most unexpected turn of events. I tried to speak with my invisible saviours but they would not respond. I heard moaning coming from one of the cells, I entered seeing the man having his blood drained, upon closer inspection I noticed that while blood was being taken out, something else was being put in. The man pointed to a corner of the room where I saw a piece of parchment, it was a psychiatric evaluation:

**Mr Naed shows signs of schizophrenia, telling me of a voice that he hears in his head. The voice apparently grows louder the more Mr Naed learns. I am lead to believe that this schizophrenia pushes Mr Naed to learn more, he would not state the purpose of his quest for knowledge, only that it was of the utmost importance. Naed seems to-**

The rest of the page was badly burnt, leaving me unable to read. The man wheezed "Kill me, please" seeing the pain he was in, I put the poor man out of his misery, cutting off his head to ensure a quick demise. Before, I believed all of this was out of sheer malice, but I learned the truth, the reason for all of this. It was horrifying…


	11. Chapter 10: The Laboratory

_**Chapter 10: The Laboratory**_

**The Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange continued**

…In the laboratory I found a great deal of blood all over the tables. I saw surgical instruments strewn about steal bloody from use on bodies. I saw vials and bottles filled with strange fluids and chemicals, jars filled with various organs from all manner of animals and beasts. On a table I found a large black book. As it turned out it was Naed's journal, I shall transcribe it below…

**The Scientific Journal of Naed**

I have done a great deal of study into various different forms of magic; however it would appear that many of them are gained through genetics. I shall need to find a way to acquire them. Perhaps the powers of mana manipulation hold the key. The voice in my head gets louder day by day, it keeps urging me forward.

I have learned of a plane called "Ravnica" which apparently has many guilds that manipulate two colours of mana each. Surely one of them will have the knowledge I need to acquire ever greater power.

Ravnica is a treasure trove of secrets; it took me five years to infiltrate all the guilds without being discovered and to find the hidden guild. I am greatly interested by the magic of the "Izzet League" and the "Simic Combine" both guilds that follow my belief that magic can be experimented with scientifically. The Simic Combine has yielded the secrets of Bio-Magic, surely with this I shall be able to acquire the powers that where previously beyond my reach.

It isn't safe to use oneself as a guinea pig, I shall need test subjects. The beggars in the surrounding villages will do anything if they are promised food and shelter. I shall bring them to my mansion, drug them and use them as my test subjects.

I was able to easily acquire several subjects. If I can use them to better gather data, my ascension to godhood shall be greatly sped up.

I have been to one of those strange worlds, and have taken genetic samples from both a fairy and a wizard. I have been using Bio-Magic to find the gene that provides the ability to use magic. My head, the voice is louder now.

No results came for many weeks, but I eventually isolated the magic gene and have replicated it. I have implanted it into the beggars and discovered that my method works. I have since implanted the gene into myself and acquired the magic, if only my ancestors could see me now.

The voice! The voice! It won't shut up! The results aren't coming fast enough! I need to find away to speed up the process. The pain, oh sweet Jesus the pain!

I have contacted Heinrich Strange to help me with my experiments. He is a man of intelligence, surely he will aid me and if I fail, he shall carry on the great work.

Over the course of many months, Heinrich helped me gain further power. He has been a great boon. The tests results have been far more productive. Soon I will have the power of a god! I have however kept powers and the stronger materia hidden from him however, too fuel his hunger, just like the Sith of old would do to their apprentices. I have managed to convince him too kill innocents by convincing him that they where guilty of crimes that they didn't commit, when the time comes I shall tell him his crime and then enlighten him to the truth of good and evil.

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange continued**

…after that point, the text becomes unintelligible, but from what I gathered, Naed believed that I would be his successor should he fail to become a god, I am truly horrified that he considers me a worthy successor to his dream. And to learn that I killed many innocents; I fell to my knees and wept. I could hardly believe that Naed ticked me into such a heinous crime, but I remembered what the Cult had said "Naed is Truth" and the truth is a terrible thing. However I regained my composure, and realised that even though it was my hand that struck the innocent down, it was Naed's will that guided it. After gathering my thoughts, I found next to the diary the test results of various experiments:

**Test Results**

_**Test Xi: Materia and Flesh Symbiosis**_ – To overcome the hindrance of placing materia in weapons and armour, I have performed experiments to graft materia onto a test subjects flesh. Surgical grafting proved to be successful; I was able to implant three elemental magic materia into the subjects. However, the materia was still separate from the subject. I used Bio-Magic to directly connect the nervous system and the materia together, fusing the materia and the subject together. However side effects soon showed up. The subject's eyes became catlike and took on a greenish hue, normal characteristic of long term Mako emersion. However, when the subjects started to overexert their new powers, their bodies began to crystallise, their body become extensions of the materia rather than vice versa. This matters very little, despite complete crystallisation; subjects still retained consciousness and mobility. They no longer wielded power, they **where** power. **Success**

_**Test Omicron: Assimilation**_ – There first step to becoming god is to become immortal. I have been experimenting with various spells to extend my life and have found a method to extend it exponentially. By drinking the blood, consuming the spirit and essence, eating the flesh and taking the lifespan from the subject, my bodies natural entropy has ceased. To further facilitate my eternal longevity I shall also feed on the mind of the subject and suck up the energy left behind after the subject has died. This is not however immortality, it is living of borrowed time. However, borrowed time is better than no time at all, I shall use this time to find True Immortality. I have created and infinite supply of blood, siphoning it off a test subject whilst keeping it alive with the Elixir of Life. Using the elixir does not provide extensive regeneration, only healing wounds slightly, but by constantly siphoning it into a subject I can sustain that subject's life indefinitely. **Success**

_**Test Pi: The Creation of Monsters**_ – I am following the example of Emperor Palpatine, building various monsters with built in flaws. I used Bio-Magic to fuse a human with a bat, sew a several corpses together and animated it with lightning, called a Skaab and turned another subject into a living mass of flesh, devoid of any mind of its own. However, like Palpatine, I have installed several easily exploitable weaknesses should they turn against me. The Bat-Creature is sensitive to high pitched noise and blinding flashes of light, the Skaab requires a recharge of electricity every 24 hours whilst the mass of flesh can be destroyed with fire as it lacks any regenerative abilities. **Success**

**The Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange continued**

…I realised now what the mysterious writers said. Naed is beyond salvation and the proof is in his test results. I saw nothing more of interest within the laboratory and continued through a door on the other side of the room. Through the door I walked down a long hallway, my psychic sense detected no traps whatsoever, the bastard obviously did not expect me to make it this far and indeed I would not have made it had it not been for the three writers aiding me against the beasts Naed had set in place to kill me. The only thing I sensed was Naed's psychic signature dead ahead. I reached the door to Naed's innermost sanctuary. I prepared myself mentally for what was to come and entered…


	12. Chapter 11: The Would-be God

_**Chapter 11: The Would-be God**_

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange continued**

…I entered Naed's inner sanctum and at first stood in awe. The great room was round, great pillars reached up to the domed ceiling, gargoyles standing all about on plinths near the top, it seemed very much of a Greek style, as though a temple to a long forgotten god. Green liquid and blood was pouring from drains and into a great pool in the centre of the massive room, mixing into a horrid concoction. It was then I heard a voice ring out "A fitting place for my ascendance, wouldn't you agree?" it sounded like Naed but distorted as though it came from the pits of hell, I turned to where the sound originated; at the far end of the room was what appeared to be an altar and standing there was a horrific abomination. A humanoid figure made out of crystal shards of varying colours* light reflecting off of them creating a dazzling display of colour, in one of its cruel hands it held a sword, whose blade seemed to bubble with black liquid. The creature seemed to emanate dark side energy as though it was the Dark Side of the Force itself, it felt like an all encompassing darkness that swallowed all light. It spoke again "What's the matter my Lord, do you not recognize me, or are you in awe of your new god!" as it spoke, the crystal shards moved in a sort of makeshift mouth, all the while the clinking of crystal against crystal could be heard.

"Naed?" was all I could ask the creature

"Of course! Who else could I be?!" I could hardly believe my eyes; I could not believe that he would go to such lengths to attain what he called godhood. I stared at him and asked "What have you done?"

"I have become pure energy, a living incarnation of Mako. The Lifestream itself runs through me. I have become one with the Force, and it intermingles with the Lifestream. The two have conjoined and become one, and from it a new energy is made and that energy is ME! I have transcended physical existence and soon I will become a God!" It appeared to me that Naed had lost what little sanity he had left, if he had any at all to begin with! After he had finished proclaiming his godhood I stared at him and said "You are not a god! You're a blasphemy against nature! I will end you Naed!" with that I raised my weapon to prepare for battle, and without warning I ran towards Naed and decapitated his crystalline head. I thought it over, but one of the crystal arms grabbed me by the wrist in a vice like grip, the crystal shards jabbing into my flesh and drawing blood. I looked up and saw the crystal shards reform into the monstrous head. Once he had fully reformed, Naed shrieked a high pitched scream that sounded more animal than man, and slashed his blade across my chest. The pain was unimaginable; this must have been the effect of the blade as it must have attacked my very soul, the Maelstrom I believe it was called. I Pushed Naed away with the Force, flinging the materia shards that composed his body in a million directions, the light reflecting off of them, creating a dazzling display of colour. As many of them flew about they fired bolts of lightning at me, creating a great electric web of death. I created a barrier to guard against it; just barely holding it off, the sheer power of Naed was almost insurmountable. I saw Naed reform and come charging with his sword raised. I parried and flung a great fire ball at him, but Naed dispersed it. With our blades locked Naed spoke "What is the point?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"What is the point of killing me? There will be others to take my place. Indeed many have come before me; Kefka Palazzo, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Sutter Cane, Light Yagami, Baraggan Luisenbarne, Sosuke Aizen, Issus, Sauron, Morgoth. They all declared themselves gods and many of them had the power to back up that claim. I am just the next in a long line of would-be gods. Even if I die, another will succeed where I failed; another will take up my mantle. Your struggle is pointless."

"It isn't pointless! As long as there is one man who defies the will of evil gods, good will always prevail!" As I said that, Naed pivoted, knocking my weapon from my hands. He slashed my chest again. I started bleeding out, and Naed began to refute my claim "You say that as long as one man defies evil, then good will always prevail. However good is defined by evil, so as long as good exists so shall evil. It is an endless cycle of bloodshed, one that no one not even God Himself can change." I began to understand the wait of his words, he continued "Good and evil don't really exist, they are constructs created by our temporal minds to justify our actions and the actions of others. Allow me to show you the truth." With a wave of his arm, Naed made me witness many things, I don't know exactly what they where. I witnessed a great Titan turn from a bringer of justice to a demon that lorded over legions of demons because it could not understand evil; a god of light turn to darkness out of jealousy of its fathers ability to create; a good warrior who fell under the thrall of a dark lord in the belief he would bring peace. All this I saw, as I did Naed said "The so called good can fall to evil out of an inability to understand, jealousy and misguidance. It just takes a little nudge at the right time in the right direction to turn the paragon of kindness to the next dark lord. That's how far the world is from me, just one insignificant flaw in their character!" I looked up at him, filled with sorrow, but I turned my sorrow to hate and flung Force lightning at Naed, hurling him across the room. I got up, picked up The Rising Sun and advanced on Naed, who started to cackle; it was a monstrous sound, reverberating all around me, accompanied by that sound of clinking crystals that made me cringe. "You see! Your fury, your disregard for all others, your disdain for those lower than yourself! That is your flaw! You will be my suc-"before Naed finished spouting his twisted view of my moral character I brought down the cleaver on his head, sending more crystals flying across the room. Again and again I brought my weapon down on Naed, only for him to keep reforming. I was about to strike once more when all the crystals flew apart, flying through the air and reassembling into Naed behind me. As I turned, Naed plunged his sword into me. I could hardly breathe; my mind was filled with the pain of that evil blade sticking into my gut. Naed twisted the blade and withdrew it from me, letting me fall to the ground as I bled out; I looked up at Naed, who was walking to that pool filled with the horrid mixture of Mako and blood; his ascendance was nigh. I was about to give up all hope, a new and twisted god was about to rule the world of Innistrad and maybe one day; the entire omniverse. It was then I heard a grunt from Naed, I looked up; there where three human shaped air distortions holding back Naed from the pool. The booming voice from before bellowed "Heinrich, attack Naed's mind!" I did so without hesitation and attacked Naed's mind with everything I had. I could feel the others aiding me; Naed was no match for the mental assault. However, as I attacked his mind, he in turn lashed out at my mind and I saw the very core of Naed's being; the surface was one of calm rationality, beyond that was a mad genius, delving further was rage and fury and lust, deeper still was obsession for knowledge, beyond that was insanity and at the very core of Naed's being was a single emotion: Greed. I understood Naed at last, he was motivated by his greedy hoarding of knowledge and power, it consumed him so much that he became a living incarnation of avarice; his entire existence had become defined by his mad obsession. Then it was over; I looked at where Naed had been standing and only saw a pile of crystal shards. The distortions in the air were still there so I asked what happened to Naed. A much softer voice responded this time "Naed had become a being of pure consciousness, his body of materia being held together only by his will. With his mind shredded apart he can no longer maintain a physical form."

"What do we do with the shards?" I asked, and immediately after, an urn was produced from thin air and the shards levitated into it. "This urn has a sealing spell placed upon it, as long as Naed's shards remain within it, he will not be able to reassume his physical body and will not be able to use any of his magic. He is forever trapped. We will bury it where Naed originally hailed from" The soft voice responded. And with that they where gone taking the urn with them. To know it was finally over was a great relief; I returned home, I relaxed finally after so long. I no longer despise Naed, I pity him. He allowed his entire life to be consumed by his mad desire for knowledge and power that turned into an obsession of attaining godhood. He is gone and I am happy. I shall rest now; I feel that I am getting a migraine.

***Think the black glass creatures from near the end of "Snow White and the Huntsman" only multicoloured**


	13. Chapter 12: The Power of Legacy

_**Chapter 12: The Power of Legacy**_

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange**

_**February 15**__**th**_ – I have hired new servants for my estate, I have had the underground laboratory sealed. I have walked about the town and started to act more kindly to the common folk. My battle with Naed has made me realise my flaws and I shall prove him wrong. I have gained a great many friends amongst the low born; they start to see me in a better light now. I treat everyone I meet with respect and I have made sure to learn all the names of my servants. There has been however one unfortunate downside to all this; increased frequency of headaches. I believe this is due to Naed's psychic assault on me many days ago, it will pass in time.

_**February 18**__**th**_ – These past few days have been most unpleasant, my migraines are getting worse and I keep think of thing I wouldn't normally think about. I shall see a doctor tomorrow and see what he has to say about it.

_**February 19**__**th**_ – The doctor says I'm fine and that all these migraines and strange thoughts are the result of stress. I hope he is right. What's more Also I have started writing differently as of late, I wonder if this is also a sign of stress.

_**February 21**__**st**_ – Today has been very harrowing for me. Today I walked downstairs after waking up and saw one of my new maids and for a brief instant I saw Naed behind her as his human self. After I blinked he was gone. I had thought that it was just my nerves, however I kept seeing Naed everywhere; for a brief instant at breakfast I saw him at the other end of the table eating; I saw him sitting and drinking tea in the drawing room; I see him heading down to the dungeons. Even now as I write this, I see his shadow looming over me. I must speak with a psychiatrist in the morning. NO! I am not insane; it was the psychic whiplash that has produced these hallucinations.

_**February 25**__**th**_ – The Hallucinations persist, and they have changed. Naed speaks to me constantly repeating everything he said in our battle. Not even sleep provides escape; he waits in them constantly repeating everything like a broken record. For brief moments, I believe I am free only for them to return, even my servants' start taking on Naed's qualities; his greasy hair and his pale, oily skin. I have to contact the writers; maybe they will be able to help me.

**Letter from Lord Heinrich Strange to the mysterious writers**

"To messers JH, JH and LT

You aided me in defeating Naed, please aid me now. I am having hallucinations of Naed; I believe he somehow affected my mind in my battle with him. I see him in my dreams, I see him all around me, and he even stands behind me, mocking me as I write this letter. Please help me before I am driven mad.

Lord Heinrich Strange"

**Letter from the mysterious writers to Lord Heinrich Strange**

"To Lord Strange

We know what you are experiencing. It has happened before to those who have found themselves to close to Naed for to long. We shall come in a five days to free you from Naed's evil.

JH

JH

LT "

**Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange**

_**February 26**__**th**_ – The image of Naed has changed, it no longer mocks me, instead it starts saying different things; "You could be great you know" it says "You could become a god" it says "you could rule this world" it says. It won't shut up, it keeps talking, I hope the writers get hear soon.

_**February 27**__**th**_ – He keeps speaking to me it keeps telling me of my exploits, it keeps telling me that I am great. I would love the praise, if it wasn't coming from Naed's vile lips. Oh God, give me strength.

_**February 28**__**th**_ – He won't shut up, he won't shut up, he won't shut up!

_**March 1**__**st**_ – God in heaven, why have you forsaken me. Why have you forced me to be tortured by this evil? Why must you torment me, why, why, why, WHY, WHY, WHY?!

_**March 2**__**nd**_ – I was wrong. I should not have ignored the hallucinations, they are right. I can become a god! I can rule this world and eventually the omniverse as a whole! Experimentation to attain greater power is the answer! I now know my true calling, I am the Legacy of the Glorious Naed, I shall transcend my mortality and conquer this world for the glory of Na-

_**From hear the Journal of Lord Heinrich Strange ends, blood staining the pages.**_

**Lord Strange found Dead**

On March 2nd, Lord Heinrich Strange of the prodigious House Strange was found dead in his study. Cause of death was decapitation. Eye witness reports say that they saw no one either enter or leave Lord Strange's estate. A journal was discovered near the body of Lord Strange. From reading through the journal, it can be surmised that Lord Strange has been going insane over a long period of time; talking of fairies, sorcerers, magic, hallucinations and other such nonsense. It would appear that in the final hours of his life, Lord Strange began to see himself as a god. No one is quite sure who the Naed character or the "Mysterious writers" are however it could be that they where merely figments of Lord Strange's imagination. In any event, he shall not be missed, the man was vile and cruel and I dare say that his murderer shall be seen as a hero for years to come.


	14. Epilogue: The Urn

_**Epilogue: The Urn**_

**SCP-1461**

**Item #:** SCP-1461

**Object Class:** Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-1461 is to be kept in a 10x10 metre room with metal walls and floor at all times, no one may be within SCP-1461s cell unless authorised, and to do otherwise is to be reassigned to D-Class. The metal room is hooked up to a generator. SCP-1461 is not to be opened under any circumstances; anyone who tries to open SCP-1461 shall be electrocuted.

**Description:** SCP-1461 is an ancient Greek urn. X-Ray scans have shown that the urn is filled with crystal shards that seem to emanate a strange energy. These crystals have been dubbed SCP-1461-A. The energy that SCP-1461-A generates seems to be held at bay by a counterforce generated by SCP-1461.

Anyone within close proximity to SCP-1461 feels the urge to open SCP-1461. This urge is telepathic in nature and seems to be the only way SCP-1461-A is capable of affecting the world outside of SCP-1461.

SCP-1461 was found on 02/14/2014 buried near [DATA EXPUNGED]. The area around which it was buried showed no side effects of SCP-1461s presence.

**Addendum:** _SCP-1461 has been reclassified as Keter. The energy generated by SCP-1461-A has enough power comparable to an atomic bomb and its apparent sentience and disposition (see below) means if freed, it could [DATA EXPUNGED]_

**Interview Log 1461**

Personnel D-182 was instructed to approach SCP-1461 and remain in the room for 5 minutes. After the 5 minutes where up D-182 was instructed to come out of the cell but did not respond. It was only after the threat of termination that D-182 complied.

**Dr Clef:** Okay, how do you feel?

**D-182:** Afraid.

**Dr Clef:** Afraid? Of a [EXPLETIVE DELETED] Urn

**D-182:** Don't insult it, it hears all.

**Dr Clef:** How do you know that?

**D-182**: It told me that it did.

**Dr Clef:** Oh okay…wait, it spoke to you?

**D-182:** Yeah

**Dr Clef:** What did it say?

**D-182:** It said that it knew what I wanted; it knew who I was, and it said it would give me everything I wanted if I just let it out.

**Dr Clef:** Know how would it go about doing that?

**D-182:** It said it was god.

_**FIN**_


End file.
